Problem Child
by Naruto Lucifer
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, beraama Sakura Haruno, dan Haku Yuki, datang dari Zaman yang berbeda untuk melakukan tujuan yang sama. Datang dari Zaman yang berbeda ke Dunia lainuntuk melakulan tujua yang sama, apakah mereka akan berhasil untuk mencapai tujuan mereka?/SmartNaru, HaremNaru, semi Mondaiji Tachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kshimoto**

**Naruto: Problem Child**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Raiting: T-M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, SmartNaru, HaremNaru, OOC.**

.

_Summary: Naruto Namikaze, beraama Sakura Haruno, dan Haku Yuki, datang dari Zaman yang berbeda untuk melakukan tujuan yang sama. Datang dari Zaman yang berbeda ke Dunia lainuntuk melakulan tujua yang sama, apakah mereka akan berhasil untuk mencapai tujuan mereka_?

.

Chapter 1: Anak-Anak bermasalah datang ke Dunia lain.

.

Ini adalah hari yang bagus untuk awal Musim panas. Namikaze Naruto remaja 17 tahun dengan rambut pirang jabrik, dan iris mata biru Saffir menikmati awal musim panas, dengan menghirup aroma pagi di tepi sungai.

Naruto tidak punya keinginan untuk pergi ke sekolah, jadi dia lebih memilih bermain-main di tepi sungai yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, berupa blazer hitam tidak dikancingi dengan dalaman yang sehasurnya kemeja putih dia ganti dengan kaus orange gelap, serta HaedPhone yang terpasang manis dikepalanya.

Suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang sedikit terhalang oleh lembut nya awan di langit menambah ketenangan di tempat itu.

_"Aku bosan. Sangat bosan. Seandainya kebosanan itu bisa dijual, pasti aku sudah mendapat banyak uang" _

Melepas headphone yang Naruto kenakan, Naruto mendengar suara-suara dari kelompok berandalan yang berdiri di sekitar mengenakan mantel panjang dengan tulisan "Fighting Spirit" di bagian punggung. Di tengah kelompak anak berandalan itu, ada anak laki-laki dipukuli oleh mereka, dan dipaksa untuk berlutut dan meminta maaf.

"Hei ini hebat, dia benar-benar menangis"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cemplungkan saja dia kesungai"

"Atau mungkin menyuruh dia melompat ke sungai dengan pantat telanjang"

Kelompok anak berandal yang memakai mantel 'Fighting Spirit' mencoba menyiksa kembali anak yang ketakutan ditengah-tengah mereka dengan menutupi wajahnya ditanah.

Naruto perlahan duduk dari acara tidur-tidurannya dengan seringai terukir diwajahnya. "Hey orang-orang bodoh, bagaimana kau memberikan ku hiburan, akan aku balas dengan acara liburan panjang di rumah sakit" ucap Naruto.

Tapi sayang perkatan Naruto hanya tidak ditanggapi dari satu orang pun disana, seperti angin berlalu.

"Hey tinggalkan pakian mu, dan cepat melompat ke sungai"

"Kita ikat saja kakinya, setidaknya dia tidak akan mati selama kakinya bebas"

"Tolong...aku...tolong aku...tolong aku..."

Naruto tidak tampak kesal sama sekali perkataannya dibaikan, justru sebelaiknga, Ia malah senang, karena baginya mengabaikan perkatan Namikaze Naruto adalah sebuah tantangan pertarungan.

"..."

Naruto berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Menggambil batu sebesar kepalan tangan yang tidak jauh darinya, Naruto melemparkan batu tersebut.

"IZINKAN AKU IKUT BAGIAN YANG MENYENANGKAN JUGA."

Batu yang dilemparkan Naruto meluncur bagaikan roket ke Kelompok Anak berandal, dan 1 Anak yang dibully yang memang menjadi targetnya.

DOOM

Lemparan batu itu menghancurkan tepian sungai, menerbangkan beberapa anggota grup 'Fighting Spirit' termasuk remaja malang itu, dan membuat ledakan air setinggi 10 meter di udara.

"GUUAAH!"

"I-itu... Namikaze Naruto"

"Lari!"

"Selamatkan diri!"

"To-tolong Aku...!"

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" seru Naruto yang terus melempari batu dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Naruto melemparkan batu-batu tersebut bukan untuk menolong anak yang dibully itu, dan juga bukan untuk membantu Sekelompok anak berandal tersebut, tapi hanya untuk menghibur dirinya yang kebosanan.

"Haha! Menyedihkan, menyedihkan! Apakah 'Fighting Spirit' hanya tertulis pada belakang mantel kalian."

Kemudian suasana kembali tenang. Para anggota grup 'Fighting Spirit' sudah tak terlihat sejauh mata memandang termasuk remaja SMA yang dihajar dibully tadi.

Satu-satunya suara yang tersisa di daerah sekitar adalah suara tawa-nya. Tidak ada orang lain disana, dan ketika Naruto memberhentikan tawanya daerah menjadi sunyi dan tenang.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di dekat tepi sungai. Anak laki-laki dan gadis-gadis seusianya mungkin sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah pada waktu ini.

"..._Membosankan_" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tepi sungai, tapi...

Woos!

Pada saat yang sama Naruto mulai bergerak, angin kuat mulai bertiup ke arahnya Sebuah surat disegel menari di udara yang tidak wajar, dan setelah mengikuti lintasan sangat tidak wajar itu, surat yang disegel itu jatuh di dekat Naruto.

"_Penggemar kah?, Surat Cinta kah?, atau sebuah Tantangan?" _

Naruto menebak-menebak Isi dari surat yang telah Ia ambil dari tanah, tempat Ia berpijak.

Tanpa ragu Naruto membuka Surat itu yang memiliki Nama penerima yang tertulis rapiih 'To: Namikaze Naruto'didepannya.

**...Problem Child...**

Suara cicitan burung terdengar dari pepohonan. Bagi orang yang ingin menikmati harmoni alam mungkin akan betah berlama-lama di tempat ini. Namun, tidak dengan gadis 16 tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang digerai, dengan iris mata coklat.

"Huh sama seperti hari sebelumnya."

Gadis itu. Yuki Haku, setidaknya Ia sudah sangat bosan dengan suasana yang setiap hari Ia rasakan, tanpa tanda-tanda ada manusia lain selain dirinya disana.

Melompat turun dari baru es yang didudukinya, Haku berjalan dengan tenang, disuhu udara yang hampir mencpai 0. Mungkin orang biasa akan mati kedinginan ditempat ini, namun tidak untuknya yang memang sudah biasa dengan suhu seperti ini.

Memasuki rumah kayu yang merupakan rumahnya yang ia buat sendiri didaerah bersalju, Haku terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat, yang merupakan kamar pribadi nya.

Srek!

Membuka kamarnya perlahan, perhatian Haku tertuju pada meja kayu yang berada di tengah ruangan. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah surat berwarna putih dengan tulisan kaligrafi yang berbunyi 'To: Yuki Haku'.

Haku berjalan, dan menggambil surat itu. "Apa ini?" Haku menatap heran pada surat yang Ia gemgam.

Haku melihat sekeliling kamar nya lagi, jendela, pintu, dan atap, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menandakan kalau pernah dibuka atau bahkan sedikit bergoyang pun tidak.

_"Huh, jelas-jelas hanya aku yang tinggal di daerah ini, kenapa aku sampai panik seperti itu" _

Haku tersenyum. "_Jadi surat apa kah ini?_" tanya Haku pada dirinya sendiri yang tanpa rasa takut membuka surat itu.

**...Problem Child...**

"Ojou-sama ini minuman anda"

Seorang Pelayan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan serba putih yang disana terdapat seorang gadis tengah duduk dengan mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya.

"Taru saja disana" gadis itu menunjuk sebuah meja kecil yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Baik Ojou-sama" Pelayan itu menaruh gelas diatas meja yang ditunjuk gadis itu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Ojou-sama"

"Ya" respon sang gadis yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen didepannya.

Gadis itu. Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter muda berumur 16 tahun yang selalu dipanggil '_Ojou-sama'_ oleh pelayan-pelayannya, memakai kaus putih, dibalut sebuah mantel putih panjang seperti dokter pada umumnya, menggunakan celana pendek diatas dengkul dengan warna hitam, dan menggunakan sapatu bots hitam setinggi pertengahan betis dengan model hak pendek. Dia memiliki iris mata emerlad, mempunyai rambut pink panjang, yang dia ikat ekor kuda.

Menjadi dokter diusia semuda itu bukan kah aneh, jawabannya tentu saja. Banyak dokter yang iri padanya karena keberhasilan pengobatan dari Sakura mencapai angka 70% jika itu sakit jantung stadium 3, dan stadium 4 50%:50%, tentu saja itu membuat dokter lain menjadi iri padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui, termasuk keluarganya kalau Sakura mempunyai kemampuan penyembuhan diluar akal manusia.

"_Kapan hari ku bisa berganti"_ guman Sakura.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang Ia duduki. Dia sebenarnya telah bosan dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, dia ingin kehidupan yang berbeda, setidaknya dia dapat menghibur diri walaupun hanya sesaat.

Matanya menangkap sebuah surat aneh yang berada didekat minuman yang ditaruh oleh pelayannya tadi. Dengan rasa penasaran Sakura menggambil surat itu yang tidak diketahui dari siapa dan milik siapa, karena hari masih pagi, dan hanya pelayan tadi yang masuk keruangaannya dan itu hanya membawa segelas teh hangat tanpa ada surat.

"Huh"

Heran, tentu saja, didepan surat itu bertulisan. 'To: Haruno Sakura'.

Siapa yang berani melewati penjagaan ruang kerja-nya ysng dilapisi puluhan pasword, dan 10 penjags.

"Apa maksudnya ini"

Sakura membuka surat itu, dan tanpa ragu membaca isi dari surat itu.

**[Surat ini untuk kalian yang memiliki banyak masalah dan kekuatan supernatural. Jika kau ingin melihat seberapa jauh kekuatan mu akan membawa mu, tinggal kan teman-teman mu, keluarga mu, dunia mu, dan datang lah ke tempat kami.]**

**[****Kokka Gēmu]**

Sebuah cahaya menyelilaukan keluar dari tubuh Sakura, saat cahaya itu menghilang Sakura sudah tidak ada disana.

**...Problem Child...**

"..."

"..."

"..."

Pandangan berubah dalam sekejap 3 remeja ini sedang membaca surat misterius yang jatuh dari langit. Satu detik selanjutnya cahaya putih menyilaukan menyelimuti mereka. Dan detik berikutnya mereka sadar kalau mereka sekarang terjun bebas 1000 meter di atas tanah.

BYUR!

Ketiga remaja itu jatuh ke dalam danau yang untung nya berada di bawah mereka. Kalau tidak... bisa game over mereka.

Perlahan, satu persatu mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Hmmm..." Naruto terlihat dipermukaan air, dengan pakaian yang telah basah.

"..." Diikuti oleh dua cewek lain nya tanpa suara.

.

"Uh... Aku tidak percaya ini. Mereka melempar kita ke langit tanpa pemberitahuan sebelum nya!" protes sang _Oujo-sama _sambil meremas mantel dokternya untuk menghilangkan air yang masih tersisa.

Keadaan 'teman terujun' nya tidak jauh berbeda. Haku sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang entah didapat dari mana. Dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura meremas pakaiannya untuk menghilangkan air yang tersisa.

"Yah benar. Untung saja mendarat di air." Respon Naruto lalu melirik sang _Oujo-sama,_ "Jadi, siapa kalian?"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, Tuan anak SMA dengan mata jahat." Jawab Sakura melirik ke Naruto.

"Hanya untuk memastikan saja, kau juga mendapat surat aneh itu kan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan jangan panggil Aku dengan 'kau' Nama ku Haruno Sakura, Dokter termuda dari keluaega Haruno" ucap Sakura menghadap ke Naruto. "Dan siapa nama mu gadis yang memegang handuk?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haku.

Haku menoleh "Nama ku Yuki Haku. Aku juga mendapat surat aneh itu." jawab Haku.

"Oh, salam kenal Haku-san" respon Sakura sopan. "Dan kau! Laki-laki berbahaya dengan mata jahat, siapa nama mu?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Mendengar perubahan suara dari sang _Dokter Muda/Ojou-sqma, _Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Haha, terima kasih atas peng-antagonisan mu terhadap ku. Seperti yang kau lihat, Aku laki-laki berbahaya dan jahat, dengan nama Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto santai.

"Aku juga kasar, kejam, dan suka bersenang-senang membuat ku menjadi remaja paling berbahaya di tempat ini. Jadi Aku rekomendasikan agar kau membaca semua larangan bahaya sebelum berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepada ku, Oujo-sama ." Lanjut Naruto dengan memajukan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya sweatdrop. "Aku akan memikirkan nya jika kau menulis nya."

"Hahaha. Masa sih?. Kalau begitu aku akan menulisnya nanti" balas Naruto tertawa.

Seseorang berambut indigo panjang tanpa disadari tiga remaja bermasalah itu sedang bersembunyi mengawasi mereka. "_Mereka mempunyai sifat yang menakutkan_"

Naruto berhenti tertawa. "Jadi, kalau kalian menerima surat aneh itu juga, pasti ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang seharusnya menyambut kita, iya kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling nya, hingga dia melihat sebuah pergerakan di semak-semak lalu menyeringai.

Sakura terlihat berfikir, "Kau benar juga. Kalau mereka memang yang mengirim surat gaje itu, seharus nya ada yang menyambut kita, bukan nya menjatuhkan kita ke danau."

"_Mungkin sudah sudah waktunya aku keluar_" guman orang yang bersembunyi segera berdiri...

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tanya saja pada seseorang yang bersembunyi di sana?" respon Naruto dengan menatap semak-semak.

"_Kya_~" orang yang bersembunyi itu langsung bersembunyi lagi yang awalnya mau keluar.

"Oh, kau merasakan keberadaan nya juga?" tanya Salura tanpa ekspresi terkejut.

"Tantu saja. Aku tak pernah kalah dalam permainan petak umpet." Jawab Naruro bangga. "Kau juga merasakannya kan?" tanya Naruto pada Haku.

Haku menoleh, "Dari suara angin, Aku tahu kalau dia ada disana meskipun Aku tidak menginginkan nya."

"Hoo... kemampuan yang menarik." Ucap Naruto. "Jadi, kita tahu kalau kau ada disana jadi cepat tunjukkan diri mu." lanjut Naruto sambil menatap ke arah semak-semak.

Perlahan tapi pasti, seseorang berjalan keluar dari semak-semak. Naruto dan yang lain nya mengangkat alis mereka heran dengan siapa yang ada di depan mereka.

Disana berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut Indigo panjang, dengan poninya dikesampingkan, bermata lavender yang beridiri dengan grogi. Gadis itu menggunakan sebuah bra berwarna biru, dibalut rompi pendek berlengan pannjang berwarna biru, memakai rok pendek berwarna hitam, dan memakai sepatu bots tinggi yang hampir menyamai dengkul dengan warna hitam.

"Ehehe... Ha-" Gadis tertawa grogi melihat tatapan dari 3 remaja didepannya.

Namun sebelum gadis itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto telah melompat kearahnya dan mendarat dengan keras. Membuat tanah di bawah nya hancur.

"Kyaa!" cewek itu melompat mundur dan mendarat di atas batang pohon.

*tap*

Menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu melihat Sakura yang tengah melompat ke arah nya dengan mengayunkan sebuah boken yang entah didapat dari mana. Panik, dia pun melompat ke batang pohon lain nya, dengan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Haku melihat gadis itu sedang berada diudara, dengan cepat Ia mengerakan tangannya kedepan. Sebuah lingkaran transparan berwarna biru muda, dengan ukiran bergambar bintang delapan muncul didepan Haku.

[Ice Make: Bird]

Kemudian kumpulan burung yang terbuat dari es mengarah pada cewek itu dan mengerubungi nya, sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Auch!"

Cewek itu kemudian menyadari kalau ada tiga bayangan di depan nya. Melihat ke depan dengan grogi dan rasa takut cewek itu hanya meneguk ludah.

"Ja-jangan menatap ku seperti serigala yang ingin memangsa makanan nya, umm uh jadi bisa kah kita berbicara dengan tenang dan damai?" tanya cewek itu berkeringat dingin dibelakang kepalanya.

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Ditolak."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Ahaha, tidak memberi ku kesempatan sama sekali." Ucap cewek itu sambil menunduk lalu aura depresi mengelilinginya.

"Kami bisa memberi satu kesempatan nona..." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan matanya yang masih menajam. "...Asalkan kau membiarkan kami bertanya" Lanjut Naruto.

"A-apa itu?" tanya gadis itu.

Tatapan Naruto tak berubah. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kita? Dimana ini? dan Siapa dirimu?."

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Belum bisa menjelaskan apa-apa diawal chapter, tapi aku akan memrikan sebuah petunjuk. Yang sudah nonton Mondaiji Tachi, pasti sudah tau tentang fic ini, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membedakan pertarungannya dan jalan ceritanya dengan Mondaiji Tachi, walaupun mempunyai tujuan yang sama, mengalahkan Raja Iblis.

Gadis itu, gadis yang bersembunyi adalah Hinata.

.

Profil Naruto

Nama: Namikaze Naruto.

Umur: 16 Tahun.

Gift: ?

Kemampuan: ?

Penampilan: Berambut pirang jabrik panjang dibagian jambang, memakai HaedPhone hitam dikepalanya, dan menggunakan sebuah kaus orange gelap yang dibalut blazer hitam (blazer Kuoh Akademi), menggunakan celana panjang hitam, sepatu berkerah tinggi (model tomskin).

.

Profil Haku

Nama: Yuki Haku.

Umur: 16 tahun.

Gift: ?

Kemampuan: Merendahkan suhu yang disekitarnya

Penamplan: Berambut hitam panjang digerai, memakai kaus hitam, dibalut jaket putih berbulu dibagian leher dan pergelangan tangan yang panjangannya mencapai dengkul, dengan bawahan berupa celana panjang berwarna hitam, dengan sepatu bots tinggi yang hampir mencapai betis.

.

Profil Sakura

Nama: Haruno Sakura.

Umur: 16 tahun.

Gift: ?

Kemampuan: Menyembuhkan luka

Penampilan Awal: memakai kaus putih, dibalut sebuah mantel putih panjang seperti dokter pada umumnya, menggunakan celana pendek diatas dengkul dengan warna hitam, dan menggunakan sapatu bots hitam setinggi pertengahan betis dengan model hak pendek. Dia memiliki iris mata emerlad, mempunyai rambut pink panjang, yang dia ikat ekor kuda.

Penampilan Selanjutnya: Memakai satu set pakaian berwarna putih (pakaian Orihime Arrancar) dengan rambut pink diikat ekor kuda.

.

Profil Hinata

Nama: Hyuga Hinata

Umur: ?

Gift: ?

Kemampuan: ?

Penampilan: rambut Indigo panjang, dengan poninya dikesampingkan, bermata lavender yang beridiri dengan grogi. Gadis itu menggunakan sebuah bra berwarna biru, dibalut rompi pendek berlengan pannjang berwarna biru, memakai rok pendek berwarna hitam, dan memakai sepatu bots tinggi yang hampir menyamai dengkul dengan warna hitam. (Pakaian Lucy setelah 7 tahun)

.

Mohon Review

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kshimoto**

**Naruto: Problem Child**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Raiting: T-M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, SmartNaru, HaremNaru, OOC.**

.

_Summary: Naruto Namikaze, beraama Sakura Haruno, dan Haku Yuki, datang dari Zaman yang berbeda untuk melakukan tujuan yang sama. Datang dari Zaman yang berbeda ke Dunia lainuntuk melakulan tujua yang sama, apakah mereka akan berhasil untuk mencapai tujuan mereka_?

.

Chapter 2: **Kokka Gēmu**

**.**

"Kami bisa memberi satu kesempatan nona..." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan matanya yang masih menajam. "...Asalkan kau membiarkan kami bertanya" Lanjut Naruto.

"A-apa itu?" tanya gadis itu.

Tatapan Naruto tak berubah. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kita? Dimana ini? dan Siapa dirimu?."

"Ba-baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semunya, ta-tapi tolong berhenti meluhat ku seperti itu." ucap Hinata dengan keringat didahinya.

"Oke" balas Naruto yang berjalan kearah batu besar didekatnya, dan segera duduk diatas batu tersebut, diikuti dengan dua cewek yang sama-sama datang dari dunia lain. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan srkarang nona?" tanya Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah" Hinata berdiri. "Selamat datang di **Kokka Gēmu.**" ucap Hinata dengan membuka tangannya didepan dada agar menarik perhatian, walaupun sebenarnya tidak membuat tertarik tiga remaja bermasalah tersebut.

"Kokka Gemu? Apa itu?" beo Sakura.

"Yes, Kokka Gemu, sebuah dunia Gift Game, maka dari itu aku mengundang kalian disini" jawab Hinata semangat.

"Apa itu Gift Game?." tanya Haku

"Kalian pasti sudah menyadari kalau kalian bukan lah manusia biasa. Kekuatan ekstra ordinari yang kalian miliki adalah hadiah dari Tuhan yang hanya yang terpilih lah yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan itu. Gift Game adalah sebuah event untuk mereka yang memiliki kekuatan untuk berkompetisi dengan yang lain nya. Dan di tempat ini, Kokka Gemu, adalah tempat dimana para pemilik kekuatan hebat tinggal dan bertarung." jelas Hinata semangat.

Sakura menaikkan tangan kanan nya ke atas.

"Ya?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan "kita", jika tidak keberatan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja Aku dan pemimpin Guild ku, Jika pemilik kekuatan telah diundang maka kalaina harus bergabung dengan Guild kami agar dapat bertahan hidup" jawab Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Kalian harus bergabung! Dan lagi, pemenang dari Gift Game akan mendapat hadiah yang luar biasa dari sang Host !" seru Hinata.

"Host?" beo Haku

"Host adalah penyelenggara dari sebuah Gift Game." jawab Hinata.

"Siapa Host nya?" tanya Haku dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Seorang Host bisa siapa saja asalkan dia bisa memberikan hadiah yang manarik. Ada Gift Game yang dipegang oleh makhluk mistis yang punya banyak waktu luang, dengan tujuan untuk mengetes kekuatan dari makhluk lain nya. Ada juga yang dilakukan oleh sebuah komunitas yang telah terorganisir agar mereka dapat menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. " Ucap Hinata.

"Mereka biasanya tidak membatasi siapa saja yang boleh ikut Gift Game tapi kalau yang mengadakannya adalah makhluk mistis dan 'ajaib', Gift Game bisa sangat sulit dan brutal dan mungkin hanya bisa diikuti oleh makhluk mistis dan 'ajaib' lain nya. Namun hadiah nya sangat spesial. Tergantung dari yang menyelanggarakan Gift Game , kalian bahkan bisa mendapatkan Gift baru jika menang." lanjut Hinata.

"Bagaimana cara mengikuti Gift Game ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk mengikuti Gift Game , Kalian harus memasang taruhan yang sepadan dengan apa yang kalian ingin kan. Peratuan nya, jika semua peserta telah dikalahkan, semua taruhan akan diambil oleh komunitas atau Host yang mengadakan Gift Game itu."

"Apa kita harus taruhan dengan kekuatan kita?" tanya Haku mengangkat tangannnya.

"Tidak perlu, kalian bisa memakai uang, barang, hak, kehormatan-"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya mendengar Hinata menjelaskan beberapa taruhan yang bisa dipakai.

"-dan bahkan orang sekalipun-"

"Perbudakan?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

Hinata sedikit terkejut namun menjawab dengan pasti, "Ya, tak jarang juga makhluk mistis menjadi taruhan nya."

Entah kenapa, Hinata tidak ingin melihat tatapan Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Semakin besar taruhan yang kalian berikan, semakin besar pula hadiah yang akan kalian dapat kan." Lanjut Hinata.

Tiga remeja bermasalah itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

"Namun, untuk mendapatkan hadiah, kalian harus bisa menyelasikan tantangan yang diberikan oleh sang Host dan menang." lanjut Hinata.

"Oh begitu, satu pertanyaan lagi kalau boleh."

"Silahkan~"

"Bagaimana cara memulai Gift Game itu sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika kita mengecualikan Gift Game dari komunitas, kau hanya perlu mendaftarkan diri mu sebelum batas waktu yang diberikan. Pusat Pertokoan biasanya menyelenggarakan Gift Game dalam skala kecil yang bisa kau ikuti." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura mengangkat alis nya, "Oh, jadi bisa dikatakan kalau Gift Game adalah hukum di dunia ini dan cara untuk membayar?"

"Fufufu, kau pintar juga. Tapi 80% persen benar dan 20% salah. Pencurian dan perampokan dilarang di dunia ini. Pertukaran barang dengan uang pun juga ada disini. Kejahatan yang menggunakan Gift Game akan dihukum tanpa pengecualian. Pemenang Gift Game bisa mendapat semua nya, bisa saja kalian tidak perlu membayar barang belanjaan kalian jika kalian berhasil memenangkan Gift Game yang diselenggarakan oleh sang Host ."

"Aku pikir itu cara kuno." Komentar Naruto.

"Yes ~ penyeleggara Gift Game akan menanggung semua resiko nya, jadi yang takut kalau hartanya akan hilang sebaiknya tidak perlu menyelenggarakan atau mengikuti Gift Game." balas Hinata.

"Hoo."

"Oke, karena Aku adalah yang memanggil kalian, Aku punya hak untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian namun, karena itu bisa memakan waktu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Guild ku?" ajak Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum bertanya satu pun." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang, " Yes ?"

"Apa semua Gift Game menggunakan kemampuan supernatural?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak juga. Gift Game juga bisa menggunakan kemampuan otak, seperti catur atau yang lainnya" jawab Hinata. "Karena sepertinya kalian masih belum terlalu paham dengan Gift Game , bagaimana kalau kita bermain satu permainan sederhana." Ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu remi dari saku nya.

"Apa?" ucap Naruto heran.

"Kita akan bermain permainan yang cukup sederhana." Ucap Hinata. lagi sambil menjentikkan jari nya.

Kemudian sebuah meja kayu beyar muncul depan mereka.

"Aku bisa memasukkan kalian ke Guild ku, tapi kalau punya orang-orang yang tidak bisa memenangkan Gift Game adalah hal yang sia-sia saja." ucap Hinata dengan seringainga.

Naruto menatap Hinata curiga.

"Tentu saja, kalian hanya akan menjadi beban dan menghalangi jalan kami dan membuat susah semua penghuni Guild" Lanjut Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin mengetes kami?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita belum mengatakan apa pun kalau kita akan bergabung dengan komunitas mu!" Sakura protes dengan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kau bisa menolak kapan saja, itu pun kalau kalian punya pilihan, hmm~?" ucap Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan... dan khawatir.

'Apa yang ku lakukan! Kalau mereka menolak, Aku dalam masalah besar!' Batin Hinata panik.

"Hoo, kau punya cara yang bagus untuk memprovokasi seseorang." ucap Naruto seperti biasa dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Te-terima kasih?"

"Jadi, apa peraturan nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mudah, kalian hanya perlu memilih satu kartu diantara kartu-kartu ini. Kemudian Aku akan mengacak nya dan menaruh nya di atas meja secara terbalik. Kalian harus bisa menebak dimana kartu kalian berada."

"Apa kita boleh menggunakan cara apa pun?" tanya Sakura.

"Selama tidak melanggar peraturan, kalian boleh menggunakan cara apa pun." Jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan taruhan nya? Apa kami harus menggunakan Gift kami?" tanya Haku.

"Hmm... karena kalian baru datang ke tempat ini, kita tidak perlu menggunakan taruhan, tapi kalau kalian ingin, kalian bisa menggunakan harga diri kalian sebagai taruhan."

"Menarik." Respon Naruto.

"Kalau kita menang?" tanya Haku.

"Hmm... karena Aku adalah bangsawan di dunia ini, maka Aku akan melakukan satu permintaan apa pun yang kalian ingin kan." Jawab Hinata.

"Hee." Gumam Naruto sambil menatap... Oppai milik Hinata.

Sakura dan Haku meng-glare tajam ke arah Naruto.

Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Naruto pada Oppai-nya segera menutupi Oppai dengan kedua tangannya, dengan wajah yang telah merona karena malu. "A-apa pun asalkam janga hal seksual"

"Hehe, bercanda." Ucap Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah, "Jadi?"

"Oke, Aku ikut." Ucap Haku.

"Hm, Aku juga."

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna buram muncul didepan Naruto. Naruto berdiri dan segera menggambilnya.

.

_**Daftar Pemain:**_

_Nanikaze Naruto_

_Yuki Haku_

_Haruno Sakura_

_**Peraturan:**_

_1. Hanya dapat memilih kartu yang tersedia diatas meja._

_2. Setiap pemain hanya dapat memilih satu buah kartu_

_**Cara Mememakan:**_

_Memilih satu buah kartu diantata 52 kartu diatas meja dengan angka10, seperti Jack, Quen, King, dan Ace._

_**Prologue:**_

_Dengan hormat kami akan mrngikuti Gift Game dengan jujur dibawah pengawasan wasit._

.

"Oke" Naruto meletakan Geas Roll diatas batu tempat ia duduk tadi. "Bolehlah kami melihat lartu itu dulu?" tanya Naruto yang tentu dengan seringainya.

"Te-tentu" jawab Hinata takut-takut.

.

Setengah jam telah berlalu semenjak Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat kartu remi yang disedikian Hinata. Kini kartu remi itu telah tertata rapih diatas meja dengan keadaan teracak.

"Baiklah kalian bisa memulai memilih kartunya" ucap Hinata dengan senyum kemenangannya. "Fufufu pasti kalian tak akan berhasil" batin Hinata.

"Siapa yang duluan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto memajukan langkahnya hingga didepan meja. "Biar aku yang melalukannya duluan." ucap Naruto menyeringai. Melihat kartu-kartu yang tertatapa rapih diatas meja, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Terimakih atas pidato mu yang panjang" ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama." balas Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kalau begitu aku pilih...INI"

BRAK!

"Ap-"

Beberapa kumpulan kartu remi yang ada diatas meja terbalik, tapi hanya dua kartu diatas 10 yang terbuka, dan itu telah diambil lebih dulu oleh Sakura dan Haku.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil ini."

"Aku yang ini."

"Tu-tunggu dulu i-itu-"

"Apa? kami tak melanggar peraturan bukan? setiap orang menggambil satu kartu diatas meja." ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"Huh kau benar, kalian tidak melanggar peraturan" ucap Hinata lemas.

"Hore" dua gadis ber-tos senang.

Akan tetapi Hinata tersadar sesuatu. "Ta-tapi kau belum menang Naruto-san."

"Heh, kau pikir aku siapa, Hinata" Naruto membalik kartu yang ada dibawah tangannya.

Ace Diamond

Hinata menatap tak percaya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mengingatnya" jawab Naruto. "Aku mengingat semua posisi kartunys" lanjut Naruto. "Sebagai contoh ini adalah Quen Heart, King Diamond, 9 Clover..."

"Ehhh" Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang membuka sebagian kartu dengan tebakan yang 100 benar, dan yang sebenarnya Hinata ingin salah satu dari mereka ada yang kalah agar memohon untuk dimasukan kedalam guildnya, tapi itu semua sirna ketika Naruto mempunyai kemampuan yang dapat mengingat apapun dalam sekali lihat.

"...dan ini Ace Clover" Naruto mengakhiri membuka kartu diatas meja, dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Kau mempunyai kemampuan yang unik" komentar Sakura.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Ojou-sama" balas Naruto.

"Tapi karena kemampuan mu, hal yang kami pikirkan jadi sia-sia" ujar Sakura sinis.

"Hehehe, Gomen gomen" balas Naruto dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Hei Hinata?"

"Y-ya?" respon Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan taruhan yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hal yang seksual tidak boleh loh" dengan cepat Hinata menutup Oppainya dari hadapan Naruto.

"Ya kedengarannya itu menyenangkan" ujar Naruto. "Tapi yang aku inginkan hanya bertanya satu hal pada mu." lanjut Naruto memejamkan natanya.

"A-apa itu?"

Haku, dan Sakura, beserta Hinata nenatap penasaran Naruto yang membuka matanya. "Apa kah dunia ini menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto.

Seketika sebuah senyum tercipta dibibir Hinata. "Yes, Gift Game adalah permainan hidup atau mati, yang dimana menggunakan kemampuan luar biasa kalian, atau kempampuan otak kalian, yang aku berani jamin, kalau Kokka Gemu adalah dunia yang lebih menyenangkan dari dunia kalian dulu" jawab Hinata ceria.

**...Problem Child...**

"Konohamaru-kun~"

Sosok anak kecil berambut coklat jabrik, memakai syal dilehernya dengan mantel hitam ditubuhnya, menggalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis loli berambut coklat diikat cepol yang mempunyai telinga kucing, dan ekor kucing ditubuhnya..

"Tentet, dari mana saja kau?" Anak kecil yang dipanggil Konohamaru menggalihkan pandangannya, pada gadis loli yang dipanggil Tenten.

"Tentu saja menggambil Air." jawab Tenten dengan menunjukan ember yang berisi air didalamnya, dan diikuti anak-anak kecil yang berada dibelakangnya. "Apa Hinata Nee-chan belum datang?" tanya Tenten.

Konohamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mungkin ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi." jawab Konohamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan Konohamaru-kun" pamit Tenten yang memasuki pintu masuk Kokka Gemu, diikuti oleh Anak-anak kecil yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan" balas Konohamaru yang melambaikan tangan pada Tenten. "Dan sekarang..." Konohamaru kembali melihat hutan. "Kenapa tak kunjung sampai padahal sudah lebih dari 4 jam di keluar."

**...Problem Child...**

"Aku tak menyangka ada Air Terjun seindah ini, utung aku masih hidup walaupun harus mati kebosanan setiap hari."

Naruto memandang takjub pada Air Terjun yang sangat indah didepannya, mungkin kata indah pun masih kurang untuk melukiskan air terjun didepannya.

"Dan sekarang aku tau, kau ada disana kan, mahluk mistis."

Naruto menatap batu beaar yang berada didekat air terjun, dengan pandangan meremehkan, dan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau sungguh hebat manusia." sosok Ular putih besar, dengan dua sayap dikedu sisinya keluar dari tempat yang dipandang Naruto. "Tapi sayang karena kau telah memasuki wilayah ku, kau harus mengikuti Gift Game yang ku minta." lanjut Naga itu.

"Heh, itu lah yang ku mau Hebi-san" Naruto menatap Ular terswbut dengan seringainya. "Jadi permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Naruto bertanya, tapi beberapa saat kemudia Geaa Roll muncul dihadapannya.

.

_**Daftar Pemain:**_

_Naruto Namikaze._

_Peraturan:_

_Cara menangkan:_

_Kalahkan God Water dalam waktu 30 menit_

_Prologue:_

_Dengan hormat kami akan mrngikuti Gift Game dengan jujur dibawah pengawasan wasit._

.

"Menarik, jadi di God Water." guman Naruto. Naruto meletakan Geas Roll yang Ia gemgam diatas baju yang Ia pijak. "Jadi apa yang akan aku dapat jika memenangkan Gift Game ini?, dan apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku kalah dalam Gift Game?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau menang kau akan mendapatkan Gift baru dari ku, tapi jika kau kalah kau akan menjadi santapan pagi ku."

"Oke, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita mulai saja" Naruto melocat keatas dengan cepat, mungkin bagi orang itu seperti menghilang jika disaksikan dengan mata telanjang.

"Rasakan ini!"

Naruto mengayunkan tumit kakinya kepada kepala Ular, yang merupakan Dewa Air.

Byur!

Tapi sayang Ular itu masuk kedalam air duluan, sebelum Naeuto mwngenainya.

Tap!

Naruto menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna. "Jadi kau ingin bermain petak umpet Dewa-san." ujar Naruto yang melihat tempat Ular itu masuk kedalam air.

**...Problem Child...**

"Hadeh, sudah hampir 5 jam Hinata keluar tapi kenapa lama sekali."

Konohamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan berniat tidur kalau tidak dibangunkan oleh suara yang sangat dia kenali.

"Konohamaru-Taicho."

Konohamaru menggalihkan pandangannya, pada seseorang yang sudah Ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Jadi kenapa kau lama?" tanya Konohamaru yang menghampiri sosok Hinata, yang sedang beejalan, dibuntutupi dengan dua gadis dibelakangnya.

"Lebih sulit dari dugaan ku untuk menjinakan anak-anak bermasalah" jawab Hinata lemas, dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Souka, jadi cuma mereka berdua yang ikut?" tanya Konohamaru dengan menunjuk Sakura, dan Haku yang ada dibelakangnya.

Hinata membalik badannya dengan ceria. "Ya mereka bertiga- tunggu dulu, dimana Naruto-san?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin ke air terjun didekat sana" jawab Sakura datar.

"Kenapa kalian tak menghentikannya?" tanya Hinata yang semakin panik.

"Naruto-kun bilang, jangan menghentikan aku" jawab Sakura lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak memberitau ku?" tanya Hinata yang benar-benar panik.

"Naruto bilang, jangan beri tau Hinata" jawab Haku datar.

"Bohong, bohong, bohong, pasti kalian bohong, kalian cuma tak mau repot saja kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hi-Hinata air terjun itu..." Konohamaru tak melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Aku tau Konohamaru-Taicho.." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak kesal. "Tolong ajak mereka berkeliling dulu Konohamaru-Taicho, aku akan menangkap anak bermasalah"

Wush!

Hinata meloncat tinggi 10 meter diatas permukaan bumi, ya walaupun Sakura, dan Haku hanya menatap datar kepergian Hinata.

"Aku tak tau Hinata bisa seperti itu" Sakura berucap datar.

"Hinata adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Kokka Gemu, jadi wajar baginya mempunyai kecepatan seperti itu" balas Konohamaru. "Ayo ikuti aku, aku akan mengajak kalian berkeliling" Konohamaru berjalan memasuli pintu gerbang Kokka Gemu yang diikuti Sakura, dan Haku dari belakangnya.

**...Problem Child...**

"RASAKAN INI!"

Naruto meloncat tepat didepan krpala Dewa Air itu, dengan mengayunkan tamgannya yang terkepal dengan kiat.

BUUUAAKKGGH!

Dewa Air itu terlempar kebelakang dengan sangat keras. Bamgkit kembali Dewa Air itu.

"Jangan sombong kau manusia"

[Water Camon]

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Tidak ada satu pun bola air yang mengenai Naruto, yang sangat mudah dihindari Naruto. Meloncat keatas Naruto mengarahkan tumit kakinya kepada kepala Dewa Air itu.

"SEKARANG GILIRAN KU"

BUUAAAKKKHH!

Dewa Air itu jatuh ketanah dengan cukup keras. Menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna diatas batu, Naruto memperhatikan Dewa Air itu yang bangkit kembali.

"Kau masih keras kepala" ucap Naruto yang menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Kalau begi-"

"Tunggy dulu, kau menang manusia" Dewa Air itu memotong perkatan Naruto. "Sebagai janji jika kau menang aku akan memberikan Gift untuk mu"

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto memancarkan sebuah sinar putih, tapi perlahan-lahan sinar itu hilang, dan digantikan dengan sebuah sarung tangan robot berbentuk cakar naga dengan warna putih.

"Heh, apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu adalah Gift dengan kemampuan cahaya, yang dapat mengimbangi kemampuan kegelapan milik Maou-sama, dan itu sangat cocok demgan kemampuan mu yang dapat memghancurkan Gift lawan" jawab Dewa Air itu.

"Menghancurkan Gift?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Kemampuan mu itu spesial, mungkin hanya kau yang mempunyainya" balas Dewa Air itu.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kemampuan ku dapat menghancurkan kemampuan Gift lawan, bahkan dapat menghancurkan Gift sekalipun" ucap Naruto. "Tunggu dulu, kalau kau Dewa Air seharusnya kau kan tidak punya kemampuan cahaya, jadi kenapa kau mempunyai Gift cahaya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau akan tau nanti" balas Dewa Air itu yang tidak mempudikan pertanyaan Naruto. "Yang lebih penting sepertinya ada yang datang kemari" lanjut Dewa Air itu.

"Kau benar" balas Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada hutan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakuan sandiwara, kalau berhasil aku akan memberikan Gift tanaman air, agar guild mu, tidak usah membeli air dari guild lainnya" saran Dewa Air.

"Aku setuju" balas Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana cara menonakrifkan sarung tangan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu mudah kau hanya perlu memusatkan pikiran mu pada satu titik dibagian tangan kanan mu" jawab Dewa Air.

Naruto melakukan apa yang dikatakan Dewa Air itu, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto bersinar, dan setelah sinar itu menghilang, sarung tangan Naruto pun megilang, digantikan dengan sebuah cincin naga, yang melekat dijari tengahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kita mulai?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu" balas Dewa Air itu.

**...Problem Child...**

"Semoga saja, dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk"

Meloncat tinggi dari batang pohon ke pohon lainnya, Hinata menunjukan ekpresi kesal diwajah cantiknya, yang jika dilihat dengan teliti, Hinata sedikit mengalami perubahan dalam warna matanya, yang awal Lavender, kini menjadi Light-Golden.

BYUURR!

Memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara air yang kejatuhan sesuatu, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat air membentang tinggi keatas seperti tower.

"Dasar anak bermasalah!" Dengan wajah kesal Hinata menuju tempat tersebut.

.

Tap!Tap!Tap!

Hinata melompat dibebatuan air, ketika Ia melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegak didepan air terjun super besar.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Hinata mengatur nafasnya kelelahan ketika dirinya sudah beridiri dibelakang Naruto, dengan posisi membungkuk, untuk memudahkannya dalam mengatur nafas.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, Naruto melihat Hinata yang Ia perhatikan teliti, warna mata Hinata berubah.

"Kau Hinata? Ada apa dengan mata mu?" tanya Naruto.

Beridiri tegak, Hinata menatap tajam Naruto. "Kau pikir kau ada dimana!" Hinata tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Narto.

"Kurasakan kau bisa lihat sendiri." Naruto menyeringai.

"Naruto-kun ayo kita kembali, aku takut kau melakukan Gift Game dengan Dewa disini" Hinata mencoba menarik tangan Naruto.

"Aku melakukannya..."

"Hah?"

"Gift Game dengan Dewa disini, aku melakukannya" lanjut Naruto datar.

"Gift Game de-"

"JANGAN SENANG DULU, BOCAH" Dewa Air itu keluar dari dalam air, yang tentu membust perkataan Hinata terpotong serta membuat Hinata terkejut.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, Hinata menatap kesal. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI MEMBUAT DEWA AIR SEKESAL ITU!"

Naruto menyeringai. "Dengan sombongnya Ia memilih ku memilih game, aku memilih apa kah dia mampu memberikan ku uang dalam waktu 2 menit."

"JANGAN SOMBONG KAU" Dewa Air itu tampak murka, walaupun sebenarnya hanya sandiwara dihadapan Hinata, tetap saja ekpresinya kelihatan seperti sungguhan.

Hinata melindungi diri dengan tangannya menghalangi wajahnya dari angin kencang disekitarnya. "Naruto-kun mundur!"

"Kau saja yang mundur Hinata" Naruto menyeringai. "Aku yang memilih pertandingan ini, dan aku akan menyelesaikannya"

"Ku akui nyali mu bocah." Dewa air itu membentuk tornado air disekitarnya. "Jika kau dapat menghindari ini, aku nyatakan kemenangan mu."

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto masih tampak menyeringai. "Kemenangan akan diputuskan dari salah aatu pemain ada yang kalah"

"Itu akan menjadi kata-kata terakhir mu bocah."

[Water Tornado]

Tornado Air disekitar Dewa air dengan cepat mengarah pada Naruto.

"INI TAK AKAN BEKERJA!"

BYUR!

"Mustahil"

"Tidak mungkin"

Kumpulan tornado air itu lenyap seketika dengan sekali pukulan Naruto yang cukup keras. Melompat keatas, Naruto berada diatas kepala Dewa air itu dengan mengarahkan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Sebagai hadiah ubtuk mu."

[Crusher Blow]

BUAAKKKHH!

.

"Naruto-kun lihat, lihat, kita mendapat tanaman air." Hinata bersorak gembira dengan memeluk tanaman yang Ia bawa.

"Souka" balas Naruro. "Hinata, kenapa dengan warna mata mu yang tadi berubah?" tanya Naruto.

"I-i-itu karena aku keturanan bangsawan" jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Heh, apa semua bangsawan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kurasa tidak. Mata berubah bukan karena kau bangsawan bukan, tapi karena kau salah satu keturunan hewan bangsawan, Phoenix, di dunia ini hanya ada satu hewan yang mempunyai mata Light-Golden, yaitu Phoenix, dengan kata lain, Kau bukan sekedar manusia seperti kita, tapi kau manusia setengah Phoenix, dengan postur tubuh, 90% manusia, dan 10% sayap Phoenix, yang tersembunyi, bukan begitu?" Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"B-bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Mudah, yang pertama mata mu, dua teknik mu sampai kesini, secara garis besar orang melihat mu melompat dipijakan tanah, tapi kalau dilihat lebih teliti kau melompat di permukaan udara, dengan kata lain kau mempunyai waktu tertentu untuk beridiri di udara, dan terakhir kau mempunyai sayap tersembunyi, itu hanya menarik kesimpulan belaka dari data yang ku dapat, karena tidak mungkin seoeang manusia setengqh hewan tidak mempunyai fisik hewan yang menjadi bangsa mereka, apa aku benar?" jelas Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada yang salah" balas Hinata.

"Souka, kalau begitu kita kembali sekarang." Naruto berjalan duluan.

"Ha'i" balas Hinata.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?

.

Data Naruto:

Nama: Namikaze Naruto

Nama lain: -

Umur: 16 tahun

Gift: Ryurimaru (Cincin Naga)

Kemampuan: Penghacur Kemampuan Gift, Teknik Gift, dan Gift ituv sendiri.

.

Data Sakura

Nama: Haruno Sakura

Nama lain: ?

Umur: 16 tahun

Gift: ?

Kemampuan: Menyembuhkan luka.

.

Data Haku

Nama: Yuki Haku

Nama lain: ?

Umur: 16 tahun

Gift: ?

Kemampuan: memdingin suhu disekitarnya, yang membuat partikel-partikel udara membeku.

.

Data Hinata

Nama: Hyuga Hinata

Nama lain: Phoenix no Hinata

Umur: ?

Gift: ?

Kemampuan: Berdiri diudara dalam waktu tertentu, memgendalikan dan menciptakan api.

.

Mohon Review

.


End file.
